Talk:Charart/Approval Page
This page is where you post a charart for approval. Kits, apprentices, warriors, senior warriors, deputies, and leaders can all post their images here. Archives: Approved Archives: :Approved Archives 1-5 :[6] [7] [8] Declined Archives: :[1] Willowstar (TC) (L) ~ For Approval I'll probably fix the shading later--I don't like it. And no commenting on that waste. 17:39, July 7, 2017 (UTC) re-up waste has been killed I think that there'd be more light on the < front leg going most of the way down, and the shading would stretch at least a little further up the face, to shade that ear so it doesn't look flat. Also, the shading could stand to be smoothed out :) I think the tip of the tail needs to be in shading. 23:44, July 7, 2017 (UTC) re-up 14:28, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Expand the light on the lower back to stretch > way, and smooth out the shading everywhere but the legs and tail :) Also try and curve the facial shading to give it more shape re-up Smudge/Blur overall shading more. 02:59, July 13, 2017 (UTC) re-up I got so confused and tried to upload feathersky here whoops. Try to smooth out the shading a bit - the upload doesn't show a huge difference. Also, extend the face shading up to the ear (so basically, all the way up), and curve the shading to the face so it doesn't shoot straight across re-up 15:06, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Smudge shading more, lighten then add some depth. It's looking more right now a darker patch of fur on the cat that happens to be on where the shading should be then the shading (:P if I explained it right ><) 06:03, July 17, 2017 (UTC) re-up i fail 04:32, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Do a little more of what I said above. 06:37, July 18, 2017 (UTC) re-up 01:37, July 20, 2017 (UTC) I still feel like the face shading just cuts too straight across > way - can you make it dip downward towards the nose/whiskers more to give it some shape? re-up 04:57, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Looking much better! Smudge shading just a bit more. 06:32, July 25, 2017 (UTC) Constructor ~ For Approval Spooky approved pose(love saying that). 05:42, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Can you position it so that either the paws are facing the same way as the rest of the body or vice versa? Also the back left paw (our left) is floating in the air, maybe make it the same level as the other paw? And this is a suggestion, but the lifted paw looks a little bit awkward, so you could have it like this, but like I said, it's a suggestion. I feel like the head is slightly too small, imo. Also, expand the < back leg (since it looks a little skinny) and add a haunch line if you could Reupload lots of work to do. That's why I'm doing short-furred first. 01:46, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Add a little bit of a chest line to cut across the > front leg, and thin the base of the tail slightly Reupload 01:03, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Reupload per warriorcat. 06:52, July 25, 2017 (UTC) I feel like the bend in the > leg that pokes out is really blocky, and should be more rounded/the way it was before last upload imo. Also, the lineart on the > side of the < leg is too thick near the bottom. Then maybe thin out the tail a little too Society Ancestor Kit Blanks ~ For Approval We should shorten it when it becomes a blank. sok anybody? 08:03, July 19, 2017 (UTC) sok works for me :) Can you shorten the claw/top separation thing on the uppermost front paw and maybe add another? Reupload The paw is basically the StarClan's paw rotated, and I'm not sure I can squeeze in another one without it working. 21:20, July 19, 2017 (UTC) Reupload added long-furred. 07:06, July 25, 2017 (UTC) The hind legs look shorter than the front? Unless this is perspective, can you lengthen them? Also besides the rotated paw there really isn't much of a difference. Can you have some more difference between this and the starclan kit? 14:31, July 25, 2017 (UTC) (pokes in) this is supposed to be pretty much an exact copy of the star kit, so I think it looks okay, since thats what we're going for What Spooky said. 08:07, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Hoot (KP) ~ For Approval 21:50, July 20, 2017 (UTC) CBA? warriorcat said via email that she sent a comment for ya on this one, so I'll cancel the CBA for that until it's done Warriorcat also said they'd give me a hex code, so... gimme! XD 07:53, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Jag (Ro) ~ For Approval 23:47, July 21, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Reupload per warriorcat comment. 06:35, July 25, 2017 (UTC) Define the light on the front paws a lil Reupload 08:10, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Gingerheart (A) ~ For Approval this looks TERRIBLE imao Lighten shading. 08:06, July 26, 2017 (UTC)